


Dibutyl Phthalate

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Borderline Smut, M/M, hints of Tuckington, more sexual tension more than anything, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the stuff in Glow sticks called again? Grif didn't really care, he just wanted to get lost in the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibutyl Phthalate

It was one of those nights when the weekend was just starting and mid terms had just finished. The brutal exams had stressed almost every student in his college. Sure it was community college but the exams were still tough, especially on him.

So the refurbished warehouse was pulsing with music and packed with students who wanted to let off steam. Glow sticks and black lights illuminated everyone and everything. Strobe lights pierced through the smoke machines and the body of people moved in rhythm to the music.

Grif had a red solo cup of beer in hand, a joint in his mouth and a lot of glow sticks. Tucker had told him about the customized bar. Some smart people had bought an old warehouse in the middle of the boonies and renovated it so it had a stage, bathroom and a bar. When they arrived, Tucker had promptly fucked off. Saying that he had someone he wanted to introduce Grif to.

But like fuck he was waiting around for that idiot when there was a party. He had pulled out a couple of joints and attached his keys to a chain and stuffed a few bills in his pocket. Locking his truck and headed out for a good time.

He lost count of how many shots he had and how many drink he had. All he knew was that everything was bright and his head felt like it was surrounded by a bubble. He was on the dance floor, swaying with the crowd to the music, drinking and smoking it up. Feeling the flow of the crowd. He didn’t know when he had collected the glow stick necklaces or the bangles but it made him light up and he was fine with that. He didn’t care that he would have one hell of a hang over the next morning or that he was fading from english to Hawaiian at some points. But it didn’t really matter as he danced with people. Not really caring if they were a boy or a girl.

He felt good.

He felt the weight of his cup leave his hand and he looked at his hand then to the ground. Wondering how it happened for a moment before looking up at skinny man with red hair trying to apologize over the music. Grif waved it off, too drunk to be angry but instead grabbed the man by the waist and pulled him closer. Leaning up to say something in his ear.

 _“oe nani keiki kane”_ He frowned for a moment. That didn’t quite sound right but he couldn’t place his finger on it. He understood it, but it sounded weird. Judging by the man’s face, he didn’t understand either. But Grif simply shrugged and pulled him close. His hand on his hip and the other on his back.

 _“Hulahula me a’u”_  He moved to the music once again. The red head stammered and squirmed before giving with a sigh. But they plucked the rolled up joint from his mouth. Grif stopped for a moment.

 _“a’loe”_  He said sternly.

“Oh shut up you’re not even speaking english” It was the voice that made him realize who this guy was.

It had definitely taken him longer than it really should. He had been trying to grind against Simmons. A friend from high school who had gone off to university. But he was literally too intoxicated to recognize him until he spoke. He watched as Simmons inhaled deeply before blowing out a plum of smoke and sticking it back into the hawaiians mouth.

Grif grinned and pulled Simmons close again. His hands on his ass and Simmons squeaked. The sexual tension the two held in high school was muddled with alcohol and drugs.

 _“momona kumu keiki kane ia ano lua”_  Grif moved against him. Simmons’ back straightened before he moved with him. Letting Grif lean his head against the crook of his neck as he ground his crotch against his. _“pela nani”_  Grif murmured. Simmons couldn’t quite catch it. 

 _“au makemake ia nahu oe”_  He whispered in his ear. The joint that had been in his mouth had been put out and tucked away.

“Fucking speak  _english_ you fat ass!” Simmons practically begged as Grif scraped his teeth against the skin of his neck. Grif nearly said that he was until it occurred to him he probably wasn’t.

 _“aloha wau ia oe_ ” He chuckled and Simmons whined. His hands grabbing at his ass again, pawing at it greedily.

“You are such a dick” Simmon practically curled into him. Which was hilarious, seeing how much taller the red head was to him.

“Am not you  _wahine ho’okamakam_ a” He continued to grind against him. Feeling how it was affecting him. Simmons was getting hard from all the attention. Grif finally gave in to his desire and bit the pale flesh of his neck.

“Did you just insult me? What did you say?” Simmons was rutting against him. His actions and words not matching. But then again, thats how they had always worked.

“A prostitute” Grif grinned Simmons scoffed and pushed him off and taking three steps before Grifs arms were wrapped around him again. “Sorry, sorry. I can’t think right now” He nuzzled his face against Simmons’ back. The red head sighed with a smile before he dragged Grif to the bar and grabbed a beer, chugging it back. Then another, and another. Eventually the lanky male lead them to the dance floor again.

They danced into the morning hours. Grinding and whispering things to one another. Grif eventually dragged Simmons to his truck. Patting his pocket to make sure he had his keys.

“You…You aren’t gonna try driving are you” Simmons slurred. Stumbling along Grif, their fingers interlocked. Grif shook his head.

“Naw, wouldn’t try that. Just gon’ sleep. You’re coming with me” He didn’t leave room for discussion. Simmons simply dotted along, his legs wobbly and mind tilting. Grif kept him close, not letting other leering eyes get near him. He supposed Grif might have been sobering up. His uncharacteristic happy drunk mood was fading away and his usual grumpy self was poking through.

They approached his truck and Grif told him to hold onto the bed cover while he opened it. When he did he cursed when he saw Tucker and someone who looked like Wash.

“Fuck it, we’ll take the cab for the night” Grif grumbled and snapped off his glow stick necklaces, throwing them at Tucker.

“You better not do anything!” The dark skin man shouted as Grif shut the back.

“We won’t”

“We won’t?” Simmons ask. He really wanted to. Grif had been teasing him all night. Whispering in a language he didn’t understand and pawing at him, biting him, kissing him. He was disappointed that he had changed his mind. 

He wrapped his arms around Grif as the man was unlocking the passenger door. “Why can’t we?” He slurred. Grif smirked before pinning the stumbling Simmons against the side of his truck.

“You are too drunk to think clearly. I am getting tired from all the movement,”

“Lazy” Simmons interrupted. Which was a wonderful mistake. Grif rutted against him. Propping Simmons leg on his hip, which made him wrap both around his waist. Bucking up into him and kissing him so he couldn’t moan. Simmons was breathing hard when Grif slowed to a stop.

“And I like doing it on the bed better” He pulled away and opened the door, kicking the seat forward as Simmons whined for more. They both climbed in, one after the other and shut the door.

“Not fair” Simmons mumbled as Grif threw a blanket over them.

Grif smirked and wrapped his arms around Simmons once again. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “You have  _no_ clue”

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, this was a little prompt from an anon on my RP Grif blog on tumblr. I may have had fun with it


End file.
